


Do Baggins got the Booty?

by KitKat76



Series: KitKat76's Shots [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, bilbo's booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the picture by pandamani on tumblr.<br/>http://pandamani.tumblr.com/post/52086818625/i-was-supposed-to-be-working-on-my-drawing-for</p><p>Thorin had wanted to take a relaxing stroll through Beorn's garden. He never expected to see Bilbo undressing and showing off his pert little Hobbit butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Baggins got the Booty?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandamani](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pandamani).
  * Inspired by [bilbo's booty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24983) by pandamani. 



> I hope you enjoy this incredibly short story.

Thorin had just been bandaged by Oin was now enjoying the garden of Beorn’s in a leisurely stroll.  He had been admiring a patch of blue flowers that reminded him of the Halfling- _Bilbo’s_ eyes. Strange how his view of the Hobbit had changed. _He did save my life._ Thorin sighed. He looked out into the distance, when his eyes widened. Thorin ducked behind a tree as his thoughts ran wild. It was Bilbo. Standing in front of a hot spring. Removing. His. Shirt. Thorin looked back. Nope. He had not imagined. Bilbo had his back to him, completely unaware of the audience. Thorin knew he should walk back to the house, but he couldn’t. He was enraptured by the sight. Bilbo’s skin was so hairless and smooth. His hair shone like copper in the noon day sun. And his rump looked so very nice without the infernal jacket the he wore to cover it. To simply put it, Bilbo looked _exquisite_. Thorin had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. This was not right. He had to walk away now. Thorin took a single step. Two. Three. _CRACK!_ Thorin froze, the sound of the breaking branch disrupting the silence. He turned back and sure enough, Bilbo was staring at him. Thorin had to note how the blush reached the tips of his ears to his hairless chest.

"Thorin." Bilbo breathed.

"Bilbo." Thorin responded.

This seemed to take the Hobbit back. Thorin gave an inquisitive gaze.

"S-sorry. It’s just… you’ve never used my name before. Prefering to call me Burglar, or Hobbit, or Halfling." Bilbo laughed.

Thorin grimaced. He knew he had done so much to belittle Bilbo, even though he has done nothing but help. Thorin sighed.

"I am sorry. I have doubted you and have wronged you throughout this journey. I apologize and will do all I can to revoke this slight." Thorin said. “I am completely at your service."

After his bow, he found the Hobbit only a few feet away from him. The smaller man was light his feet.

"Thorin. You don’t have to apologize. I know I don’t look like much, but I will help you." Bilbo placed his hand on Thorin’s shoulder. “The past is in the past. Let us look to the future."

Thorin smiled at this as he grasped Bilbo’s bare shoulder, noting how smooth the skin was to touch.

"Yes. Let’s."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this ends on a cliffhanger kind of thing...


End file.
